In laparoscopic surgery, the surgeon performs the operation through small incisions made in the patient's body cavity, using long instruments and observing the internal anatomy and the progress of the surgical procedure with an endoscope camera. Such surgical tools are conventionally held manually by the surgeon, often using both hands, and the instruments are generally activated by the power of the surgeon's bare hands, in much the same way as regular surgical instruments used for conventional surgery, are operated.
To overcome these problems, several surgical tools have been developed, But these technologies are often uncomfortable to use, may limit the dexterity of the surgeon and Relatively to the required action.